Nous ne sommes plus au Kansas
by Girafe13
Summary: Si je vous lance: Lily, Épouvantail, Lion Peureux, Homme de Fer, le Pays d'Oz et un plan complètement foireux pour revenir à Poudlard, ça donne quoi? Parfois, il nous faut un rêve éveillé pour s'ouvrit les yeux sur nos sentiments... Lily/James
1. Bienvenue à Oz!

**Petit délire qui m'est venu en tête hier soir. J'espère que vous aimerez. :)**

&&&

-Lily? Est-ce que…

-Non.

-Tu es sûre?

-James, c'est la quatrième fois en une heure que tu me le demande, je crois que je n'aurai pas changé d'idée si vite, soupira Lily Evans en esquivant d'un naturel presque dérangeant la tentative de câlin de James Potter et en se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers son cours de Sortilèges. Avec un autre soupir, plus las cette fois, la jeune femme rousse remarqua que James la suivait.

-Pourquoi tu me colles, Potter?

-Mais… Lily, j'ai un cours de Sortilège comme toi, tu ne t'en souviens pas?, demanda James, un peu étonné.

-Non, il faut croire que mon cerveau ne retient que les choses qui me rendent heureuse.

Ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui marmonna en les voyant quelque chose comme: E_ncore eux, en train de se débattre avec leur hormonnes…_

Lily pressa le pas et arriva de justesse en cours, suivie de James qui s'assit, résigné, aux côtés de Remus, Peter et Sirius. Le cours commença alors.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons expérimenter les sortilèges de Vitesse, déclara le minuscule professeur Flitwick, monté comme toujours sur une pile de coussins. Nous allons le pratiquer en sortilège Informulé et quand vous aurez révisé cinq minutes le mouvement de la baguette, vous pourrez aller chercher les boîtes remplies de papier pour commencer, puis lorsque vous serez prêts, vous passerez à plus lourd. Vous irez remplir vos boîtes de poids pour la musculation, dont les moldus se servent très souvent pour se faire des muscles. Totalement inutiles, d'après moi, mais bon. Vous les ferez allez et venir au dessus de nos têtes le plus rapidement possible. Allez, on commence!

Sans aucune surprise, Lily vit les Maraudeurs s'approcher tout de suite des boîtes remplies de poids. _Toujours en éternelle recherche d'attention_, pensa Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Lily, où étais-tu passée?, demanda, inquiète, sa meilleure amie Sarah.

-Potter m'a encore bloqué le passage, fit Lily en bougeant sa baguette distraitement alors qu'elle regardait Sirius faire aller et venir dangereusement sa boîte au dessus de sa tête. Parfois, j'aimerais m'envoler loin où il n'y aurait plus de Maraudeurs à chaque coin de corridor, tu vois.

-Oh, oui, je vois, répondit nerveusement Sarah écartant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds de ses yeux. Elle regarda Sirius un instant, puis Lily, puis Black à nouveau, se morda la lèvre, puis annonça à Lily:

-Je sort avec Sirius depuis ce matin.

-_QUOI?!_ s'exclama Evans en échappant la baguette. TU... QUOI?!

-Calme-toi! Je croyais que tu allais être heureuse pour moi!, s'exclama Sarah, vexée.

-Mais Sarounette, c'est un Maraudeur…

-C'est le plus beau des quatre!

-Mais c'est _Sirius_! LE Sirius Black, charmeur de ces dames. Il va te briser le coeur, je le sens!

-Merci d'être aussi optimiste, répliqua Sarah d'un ton sec.

Lily se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette, un peu honteuse:

-Oh, ma chouette, tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens-là! Je suis sûre qu'il est animé des meilleures intentions du monde mais parfois j'ai l'impression que Sirius n'a… pas de coeur.

Lily tatonnait toujours en dessous de la table, mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas sa baguette. Elle poussa un juron et se mit à quatre pattes pour la trouver.

-Tu sais quoi? Je crois que tu es jalouse, voilà tout, dit Sarah d'un ton acerbe.

-_Quoi_?! Aïe!

Lily s'était relevée face à cette fausse accusation en oubliant qu'elle était accroupie en dessous d'une table et s'était méchament cognée la tête. Et sa baguette qui avait fait une fugue avec ça!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!, répondit-elle furieusement.

Puis, sous le coup d'une illumination, elle murmura: _Lumos_! Et sa baguette s'alluma juste à gauche de sa main. Elle s'en empara, triomphale, et entreprit de se relever, sans se frapper, cette fois. Juste comme elle se remettait debout, elle vit Sarah ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais ses mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Décidémment, elle voyait quelque chose derrière Lily qui la remplissait d'effroi.

Tout se passa très vite.

Sarah cria: _ATTENTION!_

Lily eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de voir une boîte remplie de poids foncer à toute vitesse sur elle avant de la recevoir sur la tête de plein fouet, sombrant ainsi dans les ténèbres. Lily s'écroula. Elle en voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien...

&&&

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Lily Evans ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Une lumière éclatante l'éclairait et elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus à l'intérieur. Des chants d'oiseaux gazouillaient partout autour d'elle. Lily se releva sur ses coudes, une douleur sourde à la tête, et observa avec un air interdit ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

Elle était étendue en dehors de la salle de classe, sur un gazon verdoyant et étincellant de santé. Lily cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était bel et bien dans un minuscule village, où les maisons lui arrivaient sûrement aux genoux.

Lily se leva tant bien que mal et se retourna pour voir sa salle de classe qui paraissait bien nue en dehors de Poudlard.

_Attendez une minute_. Elle avait voyagé _avec_ la salle de classe, qui s'était, comme qui dirait, _détachée_ de Poudlard jusqu'à un village miniature au beau milieu de la forêt?

Son mal de tête empira. Elle chercha dans les alentours et trouva sa baguette magique juste à côté d'un panier en osier. Elle la prit et tourna sans cérémonie sur elle-même, en fermant les yeux.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard…_

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, un peu étourdie, elle remarqua avec désespoir qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le silence qui régnait dans le village était plutôt inquiétant. D'un geste machinal, elle voulu mettre sa baguette dans sa poche, mais la baguette tomba par terre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se pencha pour la ramasser qu'elle remarqua enfin qu'elle n'avait plus son uniforme scolaire. À la place, elle portait une jolie robe bleue avec un col roulé blanc passé en dessous ainsi que des bas bleus dans de petites bottes blanches.

-J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, marmonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-_Hihihihihihihihihi!_, firent de minuscules voix autour d'elle.

-Qui est là?, demanda Lily d'un ton apeuré en relevant la tête.

Mais personne ne répondit. Finalement, Lily garda sa baguette avec elle et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle ramassa aussi le panier en osier qui gisait par terre. Tout de suite après l'avoir passé au travers de son bras, sa chouette beige des neiges passa sa tête dans le trou du panier et observa autour d'elle d'un air perplexe.

-Safrina? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce panier?, fit Lily, encore plus étonnée que jamais.

Décidémment, Safrina semblait se poser la même question.

-_Hihihihihihihi!_

-Qui êtes-vous?! s'exclama Lily, à bout de nerfs. Les rires se turent aussitôt.

-Safrina, fit Lily après un instant de silence, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes plus au Kans… à Londres.

Lily commença à marcher vers le centre du village, lorsqu'une forme ronde qui ressemblait à une bulle de savon changeant de couleurs apparut soudainement au loin et s'avança vers elle. Lily s'immobilisa, Safrina rentra sa tête dans le panier, et toutes deux attendirent que l'étrange forme vienne à leur rencontre.

Lily cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après, ce fut une fée qui se tenait près d'elle, une fée qui ressemblait horriblement et presque comiquement à Sarah. L'apparition portait une énorme robe beige, presque rose, un diadème qui semblait se méprendre au diadème perdu de Serdaigle, et accrocha un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres en voyant Lily. Elle fit deux pas vers elle et demanda d'une voix douce:

-Fée ou sorcière, ma jolie?

-Pardon? demanda Lily, interloquée.

-Fée ou sorcière?, redemanda poliment Fée-Sarah.

Et Lily regretta amèrement de s'être relevée à ce moment précis. Parce qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait au monde pour se trouver chez elle.

**Voilà, premier chapitre fini. Qu'en dites-vous? Vous voyez le bouton vert juste en bas? Oui? Bien. Alors on appuie dessus et on me laisse une petite review!**

**Bises, Audrey**


	2. La route de briques Jaune

**Merci à xD Mimi xD pour sa review. J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

&&&

Lily regarda un moment la Fée et se retint d'éclater de rire. Décidémment, sa robe était _vraiment_ trop grosse. Et beige.

-Fée ou sorcière?

-Et bien… fit Lily d'un ton hésitant, je dirais sorcière…

-_OHHHHHH! _,commentèrent les petites voix.

-Vous allez la fermer, oui?, s'écria une Lily épuisée. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici et tout commençait à l'énerver furieusement.

-Oh, on se calme, ma jolie!, dit la Fée en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés. Et puis, reprit-elle lorsque Lily eut reprit contenance, tu va devoir t'expliquer, ma chère. Comment se fait-il que tu sois une sorcière et que tu ait tué l'une de tes soeurs?!

-_Quoi? _J'ai tué qui?

-Mais la méchante sorcière de l'Est, pardi! Tu l'as écrasé avec ta maison!

Lily se retourna et vit, aussi comique et absurde que morbide, des pieds chaussés de chaussures rouges étincellants dépassant de dessous la salle de classe, le reste de la sorcière ayant été écrasé.

-Euh… Attendez, fit Lily, plus confuse que jamais, vous voulez dire sorcière méchante? Mais je ne suis pas méchante!

-Alors, tu es une fée!, constata Fée-Sarah comme si c'était aussi évident que le nez en plein milieu d'un visage.

-Non non non!, protesta Lily, je ne suis pas une fée! Je ne suis ni l'une, ni l'autre!

-Très chère, c'est bien comme cela! Au fait, je m'apelle Glinda, je suis une bonne fée.

-Glin-

Lily cligna des yeux en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire une deuxième fois. Glinda?! Mais quel nom étrange!

-Bon très bien Glinda-Sarah-machin, dit Lily lorsqu'elle se fut retenue de rire, j'aimerais que vous me renvoyier chez moi.

-Et où est chez toi?

-À Londres!

-Mais je ne connais pas "Londres", fit Glinda, perplexe.

-Mais où sommes nous, alors?, fit Lily, désespérée.

-_Hihihihihihihiii!_

-Et quelles sont ces voix?, reprit-elle, exaspérée.

Décidémment, elle passait par toute la gamme des émotions possibles et inimaginables en seulement cinq minutes.

-Mais ce ne sont que les Munchkins!, répondit Glinda avec un sourire. Allez, les amis, sortez de vos cachettes! Ding Dong! La sorcière est morte!

Soudain, Lily crut faire une attaque. Des milliers de petites créatures pas plus hautes que trois pommes, portants des habits colorés, firent leur appartion. Il en sortait de partout: des arbres, des buissons, des maisons et même de trappes invisibles aménagées au sol. Lily plissa les yeux et soudain, eut une exclamation de surprise. Alors que tous les petits visages étaient tournés vers elle, elle crut reconnaître ces petits "Munchinks." Elle n'avait pas trouvé tout de suite à cause de leurs habits. D'habitude, les elfes de maison portaient des taies d'oreiller sales et crasseuses. Mais ici, ils ressplendissaient de joie et de bonheur. Ils firent un cercle autour de la jeune femme et chantèrent en lui offrant des cadeaux, un tour de calèche et même la visite du Maire. Safrina, sa chouette des neiges, vint à se sortir la tête du panier et se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, regardant tout autour d'elle, se demandant sûrement dans quoi Lily s'était encore embarqué.

Lorsque cet épuisant bal fut fini, Glinda se retourna vers Lily et lui parla, sous l'oreille attentive de tous les Munchinks:

-Si tu veux vraiment retourner chez toi, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut t'aider. C'est le Magicien d'Oz. Il habite à l'autre bout du pays d'Oz et…

-Oz? coupa Lily, intriguée, c'est quoi "Oz"?

-_Mais c'est le pays au delà de l'arc-en-ciel, là où tous les rêves sont possibles!_, répondirent en coeur tous les elfes-munchinks en riant de la bêtise de la rousse.

-En tout cas, jusqu'à maintenant, ça ressemble plutôt à un cauchemard, marmonna Lily pour elle-même.

-Oui, à l'autre bout du Pays d'Oz. Pour te rendre là-bas il faut…

-_NIARK NIARK NIARK! _, fut de nouveau coupée Glinda par une voix inconnue qui riai de façon machiavélique, _hohohohohihiahahahaa!_

Lily, sans s'en rendre compte, se colla plus contre la fée.

-C'est quoi, ça?, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle alors que Safrina hululait et que les Munchkins allaient tous se cacher un peu partout en criant.

-C'est la Méchante Fée de l'Ouest, ma jolie, répondit sereinement Glinda.

-Et vous vous êtes qui? La Fée du Sud?, fit Lily avec un sourire narquois.

-Du Nord, ma jolie, pas du Sud. Mais attention, voilà ma soeur qui arrive.

En effet, dans un tourbillon de fumée verte apparut une silhouette décharnée qui se frottait les mains comme une vraie méchante sorcière doit faire. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, Lily put mieux voir à qui elle avait affaire.

La sorcière de l'Ouest était totalement verte, avec un long chapeau noir sur sa tête et une robe tout aussi noire de sorcière flottait autour de ses chambes maigres. Son nez crochu et ses cheveux presque roux lui tombant en cascade désordonée dans son dos lui donnait un air encore plus machiavélique et…

Et c'était le portrait craché de Pétunia Evans.

-Oh merde, jura tout bas Lily en ouvrant de grands yeux traumatisés.

-Qui a tué ma soeur, hein? QUI?, demanda férocement celle venue de l'Ouest en regardant autour d'elle.

Puis elle apperçut Lily qui était toujours en état de quasi mort cérébrale. (_Pétunia? Pétunia? Mais attendez un peu… Oui, c'est bien pétu- PÉTUNIA?_)

-Hohohohoho, c'est toi ma jolie?, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Glinda la serra par les épaules.

-Oui, mais tu ne peux pas venger ta soeur, fit-elle sereinement.

-Et pourquoi ça?, dit le sosie de Pétunia en grinçant des dents d'un air grognon.

-Parce qu'elle a les souliers rouge.

-_Quoi?! _,rugit l'autre.

Tous baissèrent leurs yeux et Lily vit avec étonnement qu'elle portait, en effet, les chaussures de la sorcière morte.

-_NOOON!!_

-Et oui, fit sereinement Glinda. Tu ne peux pas la toucher.

-Oh, mais je me vengerai! Je me vengerai! Je viendrai te chercher, Lily, ne t'inquiète pas! cria Pétunia en disparaissant dans un nouveau nuage de fumée verte.

Un silence de mort s'installa alors. Glinda le brisa en rassemblant tous les Munchkins près d'elle, leur disant que la méchante sorcière était partie.

-Écoute-moi bien, dit-elle à Lily, il faut que tu aille voir le Magicien d'Oz pour plaider ta cause. Tu n'a qu'à suivre le chemin de briques jaunes. Allez, va, et souviens-toi: il ne faut jamais enlever les chaussures, elle te protègeront de la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

Lily remercia tout le monde, encore un peu sous le choc de l'apparition de sa soeur en sorcière, puis se fit guider par le Munchkins jusqu'à la sortie du village tandis que Glinda-Sarah disparaissait au loin dans une bulle de savon. Lily, alors chaussée des chaussures rouges magique, Safrina sur l'épaule et le panier d'osier sous le bras, entreprit de suivre le chemin de briques jaunes jusqu'au Magicien.

En soupirant, elle se dit que jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus loin de chez elle. Safrina pprouva d'un hululement bien senti.

&&&

**À suivre…**

**Prochain chapitre: rencontre avec l'Épouvantail qui ressemble étrangement à... chut! C'est un secret!**

**Reviews sont toujours appréciées!**

**Bises, Audrey**


	3. L'épouvantail

**Complètement désolée pour le retard, c'est juste que j'étais en vacances et qu'il n'y avait AUCUN ordinateur avec connexion internet. Je n'ai donc pas put poster mais bon. Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre! Yay! Les autres vont suivre beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant que je suis là. **

**Je me tait et je vous laisse lire. Désolée pour les fautes de frappe ou d'ortographe, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me relire, je voulais poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible.**

**&&&**

Lily marchait depuis un bon moment mais elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée. En fait, elle était plutôt préoccupée par ce qui lui arrivait maintenant.

-Complètement débile, si tu veux tout savoir, Safrina, marmonnait depuis un bon moment la jeune fille tout en suivant la route de briques jaunes.

-Au moins quelque chose de clair, fit-elle tout haut. Aucun moyen de se tromper. Il n'y a que cette route de briques que je peux suivre.

Cinq secondes après avoir dit cela, Lily déboucha sur…une intersection.

-_Mais c'est complètement foireux!,_ rugit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Safrina alla se poser sur une clôture qui bordait la route en croix. Tout autour, aucune indication. Seulement des champs de maïs à perte de vue. Un triste épouvantail se tenait à sa gauche, retenu dans les airs par un poteau en croix profondémment planté dans la terre.

-Bon, je vais où maintenant?, demanda-t-elle tout haut, au comble du désespoir.

Un silence... Puis:

-Vous pourriez allez par la droite, fit une voix qui lui rapellait un vague souvenir, c'est très joli.

-Qui a dit ça?, cria Lily en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés.

Son regard tomba sur l'Épouvantail qui se balançait tranquillement au vent.

"_Ah non, pas possible_, rechigna-t-elle dans son for intérieur, _il y a des limites tout de même_."

-Ou bien à gauche, fit l'être de paille, ça doit être tout aussi joli.

Lily, éberluée, s'approcha de l'Épouvantail. Safrina se posa doucement sur le "bras" gauche du presqu'homme.

-C'est vous qui avez parlé?, demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il, et cette fois, plus de doutes, Lily vit bien la bouche remuer et la voix grave mais non moins joyeuse de l'Épouvantail sortir de la gorge de celui-ci. Je suis un Épouvantail, reprit-il, je parle, c'est étonnant.

En effet, il semblait presque plus étonné que Lily.

-Euh…,fit Lily, un peu perdue, je…

-Vous…?

-Je… m'apelle Lily, déclara finalement la jeune femme, en manque d'inspiration.

-Moi, je n'ai pas de nom, fit tristement le presqu'homme. Tu peux donc m'apeller l'Épouvantail.

-Que c'est original!, s'exclama Lily mais en voyant que son sarcasme n'avait pas été décelé, elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon bien, c'est joli tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille, moi.

-Où donc?, demanda l'Épouvantail d'une voix polie.

-Il faut que je voie le Magicien de… Le Magicien…

Lily resta un moment silencieuse, maudissant sa mémoire défaillante. Enfin, elle déclara:

-Merde, je ne m'en souviens plus…

-Oh, ça c'est dommage, fit l'Épouvantail, un peu décu.

Pendant ce temps, Lily marmonnait pour elle-même:

-C'est Houdini? Ou bien Copperfield? Non non non, il me semble que ce n'était que deux lettres…

L'épouvantail attendit poliment que la mémoire revienne à Lily. Finalement, il décida de l'aider:

-Ce ne serait pas le Magicien d'Oz que vous cherchez?

Lily tapa du poing dans sa paume ouverte:

-Ouais! Exactement! Merci.

-Mais de rien, Lily-jolie.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'apeller par ce petit nom…

Elle fit face à l'Épouvantail et examina ses traits avec plus d'attention.

Les yeux noisette peints sur le tissu… La paille sur le dessus de sa tête qui sortaient en bataille de dessous son chapeau… Il ne manquait que les lunettes…

-_JAMES POTTER!_, cria Lily, enragée.

-Qui?, demanda un Épouvantail qui avait l'air d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

-C'EST TOI! C'EST TA FAUTE!

-Mais Lily, arrêtez de crier et expliquez-vous calmement!

-JE NE CRIE PAS!

Lily s'arrachait les cheveux sous les yeux médusés de l'Épouvantail.

-Ce… James ne doit pas vous plaire…, bredouilla-t-il.

Lily ferma les yeux et enleva ses mains de ses cheveux. Elle tenta de se calmer, en inspirant profondémment et en expirant.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela?

-Je trouve bien dommage que vous soyez dans cet état à cause de ce James, Lily. Moi je vous trouve charmante. Enfin, je crois.

Il eut l'air perplexe pendant une bonne minute. Lily se demanda si il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle s'en aille discrètement, mais l'Épouvantail revint de son absence.

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Je n'ai pas de cerveau.

La remarque était si étrange que même Safrina huhula de manière incrédule.

-Pardon?, demanda Lily, éberluée, toute sa colère envolée devant la tristesse infinie du presqu'homme devant elle.

-Eh oui, très chère. J'aimerais bien réfléchir, mais mon cerveau manque à l'appel.

-Euh… Je…

-Vous…?

-Je crois que je vais vous descendre de ce poteau et que vous allez me raconter votre histoire, vous voulez bien?

Quand elle eut enfin fait descendre l'Épouvantail des airs, un drôle de spectacle s'offrit alors à elle. Le presqu'homme était complètement fait de paille ce qui donnait une allure rebondie à chacun de ses pas. Par contre, une fois sur quatre environ, il s'écroulait à moitié, ses genoux de paille n'en pouvait plus de supporter cette démarche sautillante. Lily se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Enfin, l'Épouvantail s'assit maladroitement et invita la jeune femme à en faire autant.

-Quand j'ai put voir, ce n'est que lorsque le fermier qui s'occupe de moi m'a peint des yeux. Il était petit avec un drôle de chapeau. Il discutait avec un autre bonhomme tout aussi petit que lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a peinturé des oreilles que je put entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Puis, il m'a dessiné un nez, et ensuite une bouche. J'ai put parler mais je ne voulait pas les effrayer. J'ai trouvé mon nom en déduisant que c'était de moi qu'ils parlaient. Me voici donc, Épouvantail seul et sans cerveau, tout juste bon à effrayer les corbeaux, et encore, il en a quelques courageux qui se posent sur moi quand ça leur chante…

Lily vit qu'il prenait à nouveau cette tête atterée et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main.

-Il ne faut pas s'en faire avec ça! Voyons, je suis sûre que vous trouverez un… Euh…. _cerveau_ digne de vous si….

Il leva ses yeux peints remplit d'espoir sur elle.

-Si… Euh…

"_Merde,_ pensa Lily en voyant l'idée se former dans sa tête_, dans quoi je m'embarque?_"

-Si vous venez avec moi voir le Magicien d'Oz!

-Vous croyez?

-Mais bien sûr! Si ce Magicien est assez puissant pour me reconduire chez moi, il l'est assez pour vous donner un cerveau aussi!

L'Épouvantail sourit de toutes ses dents peinturées et la ressemblance avec James frappa Lily de plein fouet, encore une fois. Son coeur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine et la jeune fille se sentit encore une fois très loin de chez elle.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, James Potter lui manquait.

-Tu vas voir, je suis le compagnon idéal!, fit le faux-James, excité, en se levant debout tant bien que mal.

-Je ne mange et boit pas et je ne suis jamais fatigué, continua-t-il. Ainsi, je peux porter ton panier pour toi et tu ne sera pas fatiguée.

Lily se leva à son tour.

-Bon très bien, en route alors, fit-elle, contente d'avoir un compagnon de voyage sur qui compter.

Et juste comme le soleil se couchait, ils optèrent pour le chemin de droite (même si Lily trouvait cela vraiment foireux d'avoir construit une intersection.)

**Le Prochain chapitre arrive bientôt... Mais en attendant.. Reviews! :D**


	4. L'homme de Fer

-J'ai faim.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit, celle-là, fit remarquer l'Épouvantail d'un ton joyeux.

Lily s'arrêta et jaugea d'un air grognon le sosie de son pire ennemi. Il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer d'elle pourtant. Elle se remit à marcher, l'estomac toujours dans les talons. Juste comme elle le rejoignait, il s'arrêta soudainement, plissant ses yeux noisette.

-Oh! Regarde! Des pommiers, là bas!

Un énorme grondement sourd le fit sursauter.

-C'était quoi, ça?, demanda-t-il, inquiet, en regardant vers le ciel, comme si celui-ci allait devenir mauve et à bourdonner.

-C'était mon estomac, fit Lily, résignée. Allons voir ces pommiers avant qu'il ne s'auto-digère.

Horrifié à l'idée d'auto-digestion, l'Épouvantail accéléra le pas sans s'en rendre compte. Lily courait presque et Safrina voletait autour de leurs têtes.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la lisière des arbres fruitiers. Lily tendit la main pour ceuillir une pomme rouge et qui avait l'air croquante, et juteuse et… Liliy en bavait déjà. Elle déposa un doigt sur la pomme…

-AÏE! C'est quoi ce délire?

L'Arbre ouvrit de grands yeux désaprobateurs.

-Attention à ce que vous dites, jeune fille, fit-il en ramenant près de lui la branche qui avait frappé Evans derrière la tête lorsqu'elle avait mit la main sur la pomme.

-Mais…, fit-elle, éberluée, vous parlez?

-Bien sûr que nous parlons, lui répondit l'arbe d'à côté. Nous gardons les pommes. Il n'est pas question que vous en prenez une.

-Même en disant "s'il-vous-plait?", esseya l'Épouvantail.

-Non.

Le faux-James se retourna vers Lily en haussant les épaules d'un air penaud.:

-Eh bien, j'ai tout esseyé. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.

_Complètement foireux, comme d'habitude, pensa-t-elle._

-Il n'en est pas question. J'ai faim, je veux une pomme, j'en prends une et c'est fini. Est-ce bien clair?, dit-elle en tendant une fois de plus sa main vers une pomme.

_Bang!_

-Rahh! Ça fait mal!, cria Lily en se massant les genoux.

Elle recula de quelques pas, les larmes aux yeux. L'Épouvantail regarda un moment Lily, puis les arbres, et encore Lily.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, souffla-t-il.

Il s'avança vers les arbres avant que Lily aie put le retenir:

-Attends!

Mais le faux-James n'en fit qu'à sa tête et se planta droit devant les arbres, ses mains de pailles bien à l'abri dans les gants qui leur donnaient leur forme:

-Espèces de petites branches! Vous n'êtes qu'un tas de buissons!

Les arbres prirent des mines indignées sous le regard incrédule de Lily:

-C'est complètement… Eh bien… Foireux. ,fit-elle alors que les arbres tentaient sans succès d'attraper l'Épouvantail avec leurs grosses branches.

_Je crois que j'aime ce mot de plus en plus_, pensa-t-elle après un court moment de réflexion.

Constatant que leurs branches n'allaient pas plus loin, un arbre eut la brillante idée de s'emparer d'une pomme et… De la lancer sur l'Épouvantail, aussitôt imité par ses collègues.

-Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de nous!

-Ouais!

-Petits buissons, tu parles!

Pendant ce temps, l'Épouvantail se penchait et évitait les pommes en exécutant toutes les figures possibles:

-Vite, Lily! Ramassez donc les pommes! Ça a marché! Mon plan fonctionne!

Lily sortit de sa transe hébétée pour se pencher et ramasser quelques pommes qui étaient tombées près de ses pieds. Elle les mit dans son panier, chassant Safrina qui s'était cachée de peur de se prendre une pomme en pleine poire.

Les trois aventuriers s'enfuirent quand ils se rendiret compte que non seulement les arbres prennaient le dessus, mais que les pommes roulaient vers l'autre côté du bois!

Lily se dépêcha d'en ramasser le plus possible avant qu'elles n'atteingent la lisière du bois, mais elle fut bien obligée de traverser la limite. Au moins, de ce côté-ci de la route, les arbres étaient aussi "non-vivants" que ceux de la Forêt Interdite. Elle repéra une pomme qui avait roulé un peu plus loin et dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour l'attraper.

-Je te tiens!, marmonna-t-elle triomphalement en relevant la tête.

Elle se figea d'un coup, la bouche entrouverte.

Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux dépassait l'entendement.

Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'Épouvantail la trouve, le panier remplit de pommes au bras et Safrina sur l'épaule.

-Lily? J'ai réussi à ramasser plein de belles pommes!

Il remarqua alors sa pose inusitée.

-Lily? Est-ce que tout va bien? Pourquoi êtes vous comme cel- _Ohhhhh!_

Il venait lui aussi de remarquer ce qui avait réussi à immobiliser Evans.

Un homme de Fer se tenait debout, devant la jeune femme, sa hache à quelques centimètres de son visage. Décidémment, le bûcheron s'apprêtait à abattre sa hache sur l'arbre quand il avait été pétrifié sur place par un sortilège inconnu. Et Lily avait trouvé le moyen de se glisser entre l'outil et l'arbre en question.

-Oh merde, jura-t-elle doucement en clignant des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Elle se releva lentement, puis quand elle fut sûre de ne plus se faire trancher la gorge, elle relâcha son souffle qu'elle avait, sans s'en rendre compte retenu, Lily se jeta dans les bras mous de l'Épouvantail:

-OhmerciMerlinmerciMerlinuncentimètredepluset…

-Lily, calmez vous, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites!

Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos tandis que Evans prenait conscience que ce qu'elle serrait dans ses bras, c'était… James, d'une certaine façon. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle se sentait bien et en sécurité dans les bras de James… Il sentait bon en plus, pas une effluve de paille… Bizarre… Mais tellement confortable et rassurant… C'était elle ou bien l'Épouvantail était musclé?

_Quoi?_

_Foireux, ça encore!_

Elle se redressa vivement, gênée par toutes ces pensées sans queue ni tête.

Elle _n'aimait_ pas James et ne le trouvait pas "sécurisant", au contraire! Quand il s'y mettait, il faisait plutôt peur!

L'Épouvantail lui fit un petit sourire:

-Allons, allons, Lily-jolie, tout va bien.

-Ne m'apelle pas comme ça!, le menaça-t-elle du doigt.

-Comme tu veux, fit-il, tout peiné.

Il retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur:

-Tu as vu comme on a floué les arbres! Maintenant, on a plein de pommes! Enfin, pour toi, parce que moi, je ne mange pas! Tu m'as vu faire toutes ces figures?!

Il en imita quelques unes et Lily ria de bon coeur devant ses pitreries. Soudain, un grincement les arrêta. Ils avaient quasiment oublié l'Homme de Fer! Ils se retournèrent, la mine grave.

Le bûcheron avait bougé de quelques centièmes de centimètres. L'épouvantail fut le premier à réagir:

-Oh, regarde! Une petite tinque à huile!

En effet, aux pieds du bûcheron gisait un petit récipient avec un bec verseur long et cylindrique.

-Bon, décida Lily, on huile le bûcheron et on continue notre route.

L'Épouvantail commença par les articulations de la bouche. Tout de suite, le robot parla d'une voix enrouée qui rapellait, encore une fois, quelque chose à Lily:

-Merci! Ça fait des années que je suis planté là! Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur jeune demoiselle, mais je ne pouvait pas bouger ou vous réconforter. Pouvez vous huiler mes bras?

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre l'Épouvantail en s'exécutant.

Il huila les coudes, puis les mains, sans oublier les épaules et les clavicules.

Le bûcheron poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement qui ébouriffa les plumes de Safrina en déposant sa hache par terre dans un bruit mat.

-Enfin! Cela fait plus de 15 ans que je supporte cette hache dans les airs! Mes jambes, maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît.

Quand il fut bien huilé de partout, ils s'assirent tous pour que l'Homme de Fer leur raconte son histoire.

-Il y a très longtemps, commença-t-il, j'étais un homme fait de chair et de sang, comme toi, jeune demoiselle.

-Mais, intervint l'Épouvantail, Lily n'est pas un homme!

_Malaise…_ Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Le bûcheron décida de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Il raconta qu'il était devenu bûcheron à un très jeune âge.

-Je suis devenu bûcheron à un très jeune âge et je suis tombé amoureux de la femme de ma vie, et elle aussi, fort heureusement.

Il soupira une fois de plus et fouilla un instant dans la large articulation du genou et en sortit un médaillon en forme d'ovale. Il l'ouvrit et nous montra la photo de sa bien aimée.

Lily en tomba littéralement à la renverse.

-Mais… mais… Lily? Que vous arrive-t-il?, s'affola l'Épouvantail.

Le bûcheron, qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué continuait sur sa lancée:

-Je l'aime tellement, c'est sûr que c'est la femme de ma vie. Malheureusement, la Sorcière de l'Ouest était jalouse de notre amour et a tout fait pour nous nuire. Elle m'a donc transformé en bûcheron de fer et a fait tomber une horrible averse qui m'a cloué sur place pendant des années. La pluie était mortelle pour tous les sentiments, elle a donc fait fondre mon coeur.

Il y eut un silence seulement brisé par Lily qui esseyait tant bien (mais surtout) mal de se relever avec dignité.

-Je… Je n'en ait plus!, s'exclama le bûcheron en fondant en larmes. Je n'ai pas de coeur!

-OHH MERDE!, jura Lily, retombant par terre, moitié riant, moitié pleurant sur son sort.

-Lily? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-SIRIUS! L'HOMME SANS COEUR!

Et les deux hommes regardèrent d'un air perplexe la jeune fille qui se roulait par terre, alternant dans une synchronie parfaite les rires hystériques et les pleurs incrédules.

L'Épouvantail remarqua le panier d'osier.

-Ça doit être à cause des pommes, chuchota-t-il au sosie parfait de Sirius Black.

Le bûcheron ne put que secouer la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

Jamais plus, il ne mangerait des pommes.

**Et bien voilà! Un autre chapitre de terminé! On se revoit dans une semaine environ! **

**Si vous avez…**

**-Ri**

**-Pleuré**

**-Détesté**

**-Cligné des yeux**

**-Respiré…**

**pendant que vous avez lu, vous êtes obligés de me laisser une review!**

**À plus =)**


	5. Le Lion Peureux

Salut à vous! Terriblement en retard, je suis désolée, je vous donne le droit de me lapider... Bref, voici la suite tant attendue :P Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien... Sauf peut-être Safrina. Bref.

&&&&

-Héé psst!, chuchota le bûcheron alors que les étoiles scintillaient au dessus d'eux.

-Oui, quoi?, répondit l'Épouvantail en chuchotant lui aussi, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Comment elle nous a qualifiés, Lily, avant de s'endormir?

-De… de complètement _foireux_ je crois.

L'Homme de fer se gratta la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il, penaud.

Le faux James haussa les épaules:

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre, souffla-t-il, c'est Lily.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Leurs regards se portèrent sur la jeune femme qui dormait à leur pieds, Safrina étant partie chasser. La calmer n'avait pas été facile, surtout après qu'elle ait eut regardé pour une seconde fois la photo de la femme du bûcheron.

-C'EST SARA! C'EST SARA! C'est son portrait craché! Et moi qui disait que ça ne fonctionnerais pas entre vous deux… parce que tu n'avais pas de coeur!

-Oui, je sais, fit le bûcheron, attristé, tandis que Lily était secouée une fois de plus de fous rires incontrôlables. Pas la peine de me le rapeller.

La nuit était tombée bien assez vite et ils décidèrent de camper à même le chemin en face des pommiers jaloux. Lorsque Lily avait appris que les deux hommes ne dormaient jamais, elle leur avait lancé son expression favorite et avait rapidement tombé dans les bras de Morphée, espérant que tout cela ne serait qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerait sur le plancher de la salle de classe de Flitwick, un énorme bleu sur le front.

Le lendemain, par contre, elle fut bien déçue.

&&&&

-Lily… Youhou… Lily?

-Lily-Jolie? C'est le matin!

-Encore cinq minutes, James… marmonna-t-elle en se retournant sur le côté.

-James? Mais je ne suis pas James!

-Qui est James?

-J'en sais rien. Tiens, moi ce que je me demande, c'est qui est ce mystérieux Sirius dont elle n'arrête pas de nous parler.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit.

Lily ouvrit finalement les yeux pour sursauter comme si on venait de la piquer avec une aiguille. Elle était couchée à même le sol, Safrina revenant de sa chasse une grenouille bleue au bec et ses deux compagnons de route qui s'étaient penchés sur elle, l'oeil inquisiteur.

-Alors? Debout là dedant! On a une longue journée de marche devant nous!

-Oui, oui, fit Lily, rougissant d'être ainsi l'objet d'une si grande attention.

Elle se releva avec l'aide de l'Épouvantail. Pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Je l'ai apellé James,_ pensa-t-elle, et elle rougissa de plus belle.

-Allons, allons, fit le bûcheron, ne tardons pas. _En avaaaaant tous!_

Et juste comme elle sortait des affres du sommeil, Lily fut prise bras-dessous, bras-dessus de chaque côté, Safrina sur son épaule et la jeune femme fut entrainée vers la lisière lointaine de la forêt, ses souliers rouges étincellants dans la lumière du matin.

-_We're… Off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz._

-Attendez… Quoi? Vous chantez, maintenant?, fit Lily, confuse.

Et s'est ainsi qu'ils gambadèrent gaiement sous les ronchonneries de Lily qui se faisait à moitié soulever, à moitié trainer par terre jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. À la fin par contre, Lily commençait à bien s'amuser et à savoir les paroles de la chanson. L'Épouvantail pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil la carapace de sa chère amie fondre. Elle tourna le tête vers lui et lui fit un énorme et merveilleux sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que l'Épouvantail décida qu'il était amoureux. Imméridiablement et pour toujours.

Ils stoppèrent leur marche de joie et leurs chants lorsqu'ils se furent enfoncés dans les bois et que la lumière du jour se fut estompée. Ils s'entreregardèrent, terrifiés. Sans s'en rendre compte, les trois jeunes gens se raprochèrent les uns des autres et commencèrent à marcher d'un pas rapide et saccadé qui rapellait à Lily la démarche de sa soeur lorsqu'elle se croyait suivie par Rogue.

-_Ohhhh merde_, jura-t-elle tout bas en sentant le coup foireux se profiler à l'horizon.

Pas Severus. Pas lui ici. Elle supportait déjà assez James et Sirius sans que son ancien meilleur ami viennent lui compliquer la tâche.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Lily?

-Euhh… rien.

-_Grrr._

Les trois jeunes s'arrêtèrent.

-C'était… C'était quoi, ça? demanda en tremblant l'Épouvantail.

-J'en sais rien, répondit le bûcheron, lui aussi tremblant dans un horrible bruit de ferraille.

Lily, pour sa part, était en train de prier comme si sa vie en dépendait:

"_Merlin, je vous en prie, faites que ce ne soit pas Rogue déguisé en serpent venimeux ou encore en… MERDE non! Surtout. Pas. En. Serpent. Aucun costume moulant. Merci. Je vous aime et pardonnez-moi d'être aussi idiote. Amen."_

-_Grrr…_

Un bruissement dans les buissons tout près d'eux les firent reculer de quelques pas craintifs. Enfin, dans un tourbillon de feuilles et de grognements aggresifs, un Lion surgit des fourrés et s'abatit, dans un grand bruit métallique, sur le bûcheron terrifié.

-NON!, hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Après que le bûcheron eut perdu connaissence par terre, le lion se retourna et grogna de toute sa hauteur une nouvelle fois vers eux.

L'Épouvantail en tomba dans les pommes sans autre forme de procès.

Le lion s'approcha alors de Lily et grogna encore une fois. Lily n'osait le regarder de trop proche de peur que se soit la réincarnation de Severus Rogue. Puis, le lion parla:

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, peureuse, ou je vais te…

-REMUS?, cria Lily, incrédule en relevant brusquemen la tête pour dévisager le lion, soulagée que Rogue ne soit pas en vue.

Puis la colère l'emporta sur le réjouissement:

-_Ça va pas, oui, de nous ficher une trousse pareille!_ J'ai failli faire dans mes culottes à cause de toi! Et regarde le pauvre Épouvantail et le misérable Bûcheron: à cause de toi, ils sont terrifiés! Tu na pas honte de t'abattre sur plus petit que toi?

Et à la surprise générale, le sosie parfait de Remus Lupin fondit en larmes:

-_Ou-ou-iiiii!!!,_ fit-il entre deux énormes sanglots.

Les deux autres, incrédules, se redressèrent et entourèrent une Lily maintenant stupéfaite et un lion toujours en pleurs qui s'essuyait maintenant les yeux avec l'aide de sa longue queue beige.

-J'ai honte, croyez-moi, affirma-t-il quand il se fut calmé, c'est que, voyez-vous, je ne suis qu'un poltron, je ne mérite pas d'être le roi de la Jungle… J'ai peur de mon Ombe! Je ne peux plus vivre comme cela, sans courage!

Les yeux de l'Épouvantail brillèrent un instant d'un éclair d'intelligence:

-J'ai une idée! Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous?

-À vous? Mais… pour aller où?, demanda le lion, confus.

-Nous allons voir le Magicien d'Oz, répondirent-ils en choeur.

-Moi je vais le voir pour qu'il me donne un coeur, fit le bûcheron, ému.

-Moi pour avoir un cerveau!, ajouta l'Épouvantail.

-Et moi pour retourner chez moi, ajouta Evans.

-Et bien… si je peux lui demander du courage, je crois que je vais vous suivre, en effet!

Il semblait revigoré par l'idée de foncer à l'aventure.

-Et bien, allons-y!, s'exclama le faux James.

-_We'reeeee off to see the Wizard, the wonderfull Wizard of Oz!_

-_Et c'est repartit, Merlin,_ pensa Lily en se mettant, bien malgré elle, à chanter avec entrain alors que le petit groupe se mettait en route vers le château du Magicien.

_À suivre…_

**Bonus! Un extrait du prochain chapitre:**

-Lily! Il va vraiment falloir que tu nous dise qui sont ces mystérieuses personnes dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler!

-Oui oui, James… euh… l'Épouvantail!

***

Lily leva les yeux vers le ciel: une nuée de singes volants se dirigeaient droit vers eux.

***

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils laissèrent le pauvre Épouvantail au beau milieu de la rivière, planté sur un poteau de bois. _J'aurais dù m'amener un livre,_ pensa-t-il en soupirant alors que quelques poissons venaient sauter hors de l'eau pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

**Reviews? Siouplait? Je vous aime mes chers lecteurs fidèles et je vous revoit dasn une semaine, maximum deux!**

**Bises, Audrey :)**


	6. Le champ de Roses

**Je suis tellement désolée par mon affreux retard! *Évite les roches* Non, vraiment! Désolée. J'avais une sorte de blocage et récemment, j'ai eut de l'inspiration, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, cette historie sera bouclée d'ici l'été. Merci d'être là même si je en suis qu'une pauvre non-ponctuelle auteure qui mériterien que d'aller dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. **

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, pas même la référence à Madagascar et à Histoire de Jouets. Bonne lecture!**

&&&

Lorsque le groupe eut traversé tout la forêt sombre et froide, Lily Evans n'était plus la même.

En effet, elle s'était complètement abandonnée à son délire et riait et chantait avec ses drôles de compagnons comme jamais. Si Sara avait été amenée à croiser sa meilleure amie, elle ne l'aurait peut-être même pas reconnue, dans sa petite robe salopette en jeans bleu pâle, ses cheveux coiffés en boucles, retenus par un ruban rouge et ses souliers rouges, éclatants sous le soleil de cette magnifique journée au pays d'Oz.

Attendez une minute.

Lily Evans? Joyeuse? Rigolant avec ses compagnions?

Eh oui, il faut croire que la jeune demoiselle ait décidé de s'en ficher totalement qu'ils fusent des sosies parfaits de ses pires ennemis. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient leur bonheur, et les quatre amis étaient partis pour une grande aventure pour rencontrer le grand Magicien d'Oz, tout ça en sous la menace constante d'une vilaine sorcière qui semblait s'y méprendre avec sa soeur, Pétunia.

Enfin, ça, c'était une autre histoire.

&&&

Quand le quatuor émergea enfin des arbres, une surprise les attendait.

-Regardez, là-bas, au loin!, s'écria le Lion Peureux, le portrait craché de Remus Lupin. On dirait un immense château!

En effet, au loin, dans la brume matinale, s'élevait d'immenses tourelles turquoises et vertes.

-Ce que c'est beau, souffla Lily alors que sa chouette Safrina huhula pour donner son accord.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est le château du Magicien?, demanda, émerveillé, le bûcheron de fer, c'est-à-dire Sirius.

-Je crois bien que oui, affirma le quatrième compagnon, l'Épouvantail, en se tournant vers ses amis. Les yeux de James Potter les scrutait en brillant. Ça veut dire qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de chemin à faire!

-Youppi!

-Allons-y!

Et ils reprirent leur marche sautillante, aidant parfois l'Épouvantail à se relever lorsqu'il tombait, dù à ses pauvres jambes et pieds de paille qui, une fois sur quatre pas environ, le lâchait tout bonnement.

Ils descendirent une colline, puis en montèrent une autre, et tombèrent face à face à un énorme champs de roses.

-Ce que c'est joli, s'extasia le bûcheron de fer en essuyant une larme de joie.

Lily fit quelques pas dans le champ, se pencha, faisant s'envoler Safrina qui alla se poser sur l'épaule de simili-James, et en ceuilla une.

-Elles sentent si bon, en plus!, fit-elle, un peu étourdie par le parfum de la fleur.

Sans plus tarder, ils s'avancèrent encore plus dans l'étandue rouge, faisant bien attention de ne pas se piquer avec les tiges.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Il semblait maintenant aux compagnons de route que les roses ne s'arrêteraient jamais. On voyait toujours le palais au loin, perdu dans la brume.

&&&

Bien loin, à l'Ouest, la méchante sorcière dont nous avons parlé un peu plus tôt ricanait méchament en se frottant les mains de satisfaction.

-Eh bien, ma jolie, fit-elle en regardant son énorme boule de cristal placée devant elle qui lui renvoyait l'image de nos amis, comme tu as encore les souliers dans tes pieds, tu ne devrais pas souffrir… Tes complices, par contre…

Elle prononça une drôle de formule et fit quelques gestes étranges. Son sort lancé, elle se pencha un peu plus sur son cristal, attendant avec imatience la suite des évennements.

&&&

_BAOUM!_

-Lily?!

La demoiselle s'était tout bonnement effondrée par terre, et ce, sans aucune grâce.

_Zut, et puis quoi encore…_, pensa-t-elle, son esprit s'embrumant de plus en plus.

Le bûcheron fut le premier aux côtés de la jeune fille, lui tapotant maladroitement la joue dasn un concert de grincements. Safrina s'envola de l'épaule de James et partit se cacher dans le panier d'osier qui contenait les provisions.

-Evans? Ça va pas?, fit le Lion Peureux, accourant à quatre pattes.

-Lily?, murmura alors faux-James, très inquiet, arrivé lui aussi aux côtés de la jeune rousse.

Ladite Lily tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, entendant les voix qui la suppliait, mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes, et elle avait tellement sommeil…

-Elle… Elle s'est endormie!, s'exclama, perplexe, l'Épouvantail.

-Eh bien… Ça aloooors- oups désolé, bailla le Lion… avant de s'effondrer lui aussi.

Les deux éveillés échangèrent un regard totalement confus. Pour rajouter à leur malheur, de la forêt qu'ils venaient de quitter leur parvint un feulement de rage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? ,demanda, anxieux, le Bûcheron.

-Je sais pas, je croyais que c'était lui le félin, répondit l'Épouvantail en donnant un léger coup de tête vers le Lion qui ronflait, à présent.

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Lily:

-Je crois que c'est le parfum des fleurs… Oui! Ça doit être ça! Leur parfum les a endormis!

Un autre grognement retentit, beaucoup plus proche. Les deux amis se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, effrayés.

-Nous devons les amener le plus loin possible des fleurs!, s'exclama "James".

-Oui mais où? Dans la forêt?

Soudain, comme une boule de canon, un énorme félidé surgit de la forêt, l'air méchant. Il semblait courir après quelque chose… Et ce quelque chose courait droit vers eux.

Paniqué, l'Épouvantail entreprit d'aggriper un poignet de Lily et une patte du Lion et de les tirer le plus vite possible en direction du château, ce qui ne s'avéra pas très efficace. Le Bûcheron, pour sa part, empoigna sa fidèle hache et se tint prêt.

Le félidé s'approchait extrèmement vite et, lorsqu'il apperçut l'Homme de Fer, il décida que celui-ci ferait une bien meilleure proie que son ancienne. Il obliqua légèrement sa course vers la gauche et grogna de nouveau.

L'Épouvantail retint son souffle.

Le Bûcheron calcula son coup, puis, à la dernière minute, lorsque le félin bondit pour l'attraper à la gorge, il abattit sa hache…

Pour ne toucher que le vide.

Le félin s'était volatilisé dans une fumée verte et poisseuse.

Un silence s'installa, bientôt brisé par un rire hystérique venant de l'Épouvantail:

-ALORS, ÇA, C'ÉTAIT GÉANT!

Le bûcheron laissa échapper un léger gloussement, puis un petit glapissement de peur. Il venait de baisser son regard à ses pieds et là, devant lui se tenait une minuscule souris qui lui faisait des signes avec ses petites pattes.

L'Épouvantail laissa retomber les bras de ses deux amis inconscients et s'avaça alors que le faux-Sirius se penchait et prenait le petit rongeur dans ses grande mains métalliques:

-Bonjour!, les salua-t-elle, je suis Terpe, le roi des Souris. Vous venez tout juste de me sauver la vie, je vous en suis reconnaissant, bienveillant porteur de hache.

-Euh… Mais de rien, votre Majesté, répondit faux-Sirius en clignant des yeux, alors que l'Épouvantail se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire devant la voix suraïgue du rongeur.

Soudain, des centaines de petites souris grises firent eur apparition et se plantèrent devant les deux amis, l'air soulagé que leur souverain ne soit pas mort.

_Est-ce qu'une souris peut avoir l'air soulagée?_, se demanda tout de suite après faux-James, réellement intrigué.

-Pour vous remerciez, je vous offre ce que vous voulez.

-Euh… Pourquoi pas un antidote contre le parfum de rose?, demanda le bûcheron.

La petite souris se gratta la tête, avisant enfin les deux masses écroulées et endormies.

-Mmm…, fit-elle finalement, je ne crois pas que le parfum de ces roses-ci soit la cause de cet étrange comportement. Non, ces fleurs-ci ont plutôt une aura protectrice. Je dirais plutôt que ce mauvais sort est signé la méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest.

-Logique, répondit l'Épouvantail en acquiessant.

-Aussi, poursuivit le roi Souris, je peux vous donner l'antidote sans problème.

Il siffla ses sujets qui s'empressèrent de faire passer une petite bouteille qui contenait un étrange liquide vert pâle jusqu'à l'épouvantail qui se pencha et ramassa délicatement l'antidote.

-Merci infiniment, fit le Bûcheron en déposant le roi par terre.

-Non, voyons, c'est moi qui vous remercie.

-Non non, j'insiste, je-

-Bon, d'accord, ça va, on a compris, interrompit faux-James en marmonnant.

-Si vous avez encore besoin de nous, vous n'aurez qu'à siffler très fort, comme un train, fit Terpe en bondissant vers ses sujets qui l'acceuillirent en héros.

Les deux compagnons firent oui de la tête sans même se poser de question sur les dernières paroles du rongeur et regardèrent sans rien dire la troupe faire demi tour et s'engager dans la forêt dans des petits couinements joyeux.

-Tu as remarqué?

-Quoi?

-Le roi… Terpe-machin, là… Eh bien, il lui manquait le petit doigt…

&&&

Lily ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu dans les vapes. La première chose qu'elle vit fut James en gros plan.

-Elle se réveille! L'antidote fonctionne!, fit-il joyeusement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

-Merveilleux, commenta le Lion qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lily s'assit et tenta de reprendre ses esprits tandis que les autres lui faisait un compte-rendu très précis de ce qui s'était passé.

-Attendez, fit-elle alors qu'ils venaient de finir, vous dîtes que Terpe avait le petit doigt tranché? Étrange… Et ce félin qui se transforme en fumée verte… D'après moi, c'était un double coup de la sorcière. On s'endormait et le félin venait nous dévorer.

-Mais moi et l'Épouvantail ne nous sommes pas endormis!

-Eh bien… fit Lily, fronçant les sourcils, tu n'a pas vraiment de nez et l'Épouvantail non plus je suppose… Rholala, ce que c'est foireux comme expliquation…

-Non non, ça fait du sens, je supose, fit le Lion, légèrement confus.

Elle se leva complètement et alla chercher son petit panier d'osier qui avait glissé plus loin. Elle s'assura de Safrina était toujours là, puis se retourna vers ses compagnons.

-Eh, bien qu'est-ce qu'on attends? En route, vers l'infini et plus loin encore!

Les trois hommes la regardèrent perplexes, alors qu'elle entamait _"We're off to see the Wizard"_ pour la énième fois en gambadant vers le château émeraude. Ils pensèrent alors tous trois pratiquement la même chose et ne sûrent pas trop si c'était une bonne chose:

_On arrête pas Lily Evans._

_&&&_

**Et pourquoi pas une petite review? Le prochain chapitre étant déjà à moitié écrit, il ne devrait pas tarder. À la prochaine!**

**Girafe13 :)**


End file.
